


Bobby’s Monster

by Tarchannon



Series: 2020 Universe [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarchannon/pseuds/Tarchannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions are running high as Jean and Scott approach the end of their relationship, and a stranger arrives just in time for Halloween. Mostly Bobby POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobby’s Monster

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This is an AU – the movieverse with a twist. Expect a few changes.  
> 2) Logan’s arrival and subsequent departure has significant repercussions for Scott and Jean that are playing themselves out here.  
> 3) “_” contains spoken dialog, /_/ contains thoughts, *_* contains mental communication  
> 4) There is a bit of kid schmoop.   
> 5) Thanks to You-Shan Feng for the betas and the great suggestions! You are fabulous!!  
> 6) Originally posted: 5/28/02

* * *  
***Bobby***  
Things had taken a serious turn for the worse.

That was saying something considering I had a girlfriend for the first time, kind of.

Ever since the Wolverine from the Great White North had taken off, things had slowly fallen apart. The atmosphere at the Academy was tense at best and I knew it had to have something to do with Mr. Summers and Dr. Gray. The teachers weren’t talking, but it was clear that they were keeping a lot from us and it was making the students jumpy. It really bothered me a lot, but I tried not to show it.

The trouble started when Wolverine and Rogue arrived. Everything was just fine – well as fine as controlled chaos could be considered fine - until the furball showed up. Then suddenly Mr. Summers looked unhappy all the time and Dr. Gray looked upset. The Professor got sick after Mystique stole my face, broke Cerebro, and scared Rogue away. The team had to go and rescue her, and when she came back, she wasn’t the same for a while.

We all tried to help as much as we could. Having been around the longest and being one of the oldest students, I helped out more than most. The professor woke up a little while after the team got back, and I ran some errands for him until he was back to normal. I also visited Rogue, when she would let me. I guess the remnant of Logan’s personality doesn’t like jokes.

Things seemed to get better at the end of the summer. Mr. Summers was quiet, almost thoughtful, but not grim. Logan had recovered and seemed to be getting used to having kids around. He always looked at me as if I could be a between-meal-snack. That was probably because I was kind of hanging around Rogue a lot and he was acting all Big Brother-like. Or Big Uncle. Hell, Big Grandfather for all I know. He couldn’t be completely bad though – he liked Pinky and the Brain.

Then Logan left and things started to go downhill again. Classes started and a lot of the new students were having some trouble adjusting. Ellen Rosenberg was really smart, but she was a know-it-all and a control freak. She just couldn’t get used to the college-style classes at the Academy. We had to do it that way in order to fit things around the fact that half the faculty got called away periodically to save the day. Her younger brother, Tommy, was doing okay, but he was just so young compared to the other kids. Martin Runningbear was also a new student, and his previous education wasn’t up to where it should have been. Fortunately, he was really calm about it, which I liked. Allison, the quiet girl, was just so… quiet. She’d been around nine months and she’s barely spoken to anyone. I’ve only been able to get her to laugh twice. Twice! Then there was Nicholas, the youngest, who was going through another cycle of nightmares. This time around, after he woke up from his bad dreams, all he wanted was for me to hold him. I wasn’t getting much sleep between a clingy eight year old and a kind-of-girlfriend that had two other people running around in her head.

Beyond that, Ms. Munroe had been going out quite a bit at night, so she missed a lot of the stuff going on between Mr. Summers and Dr. Gray. Kitty and Jubilee seemed to be in the right places at the right times and caught a lot of it, but I saw it too. I could tell anyway, because I’ve known them for almost four years now. They are kind of like my brother and sister in a way. I was a little closer to Warren than Scott, but he was away often on business these days. Scott and Jean had always been this feature of my life since I arrived here, and their relationship was a rock that I could depend on, kind of like the sun coming up. The fact that they could hardly look at one another was just… disturbing and freaky, in a really bad way.

The whole situation was really starting to get to me. Beyond the fact that I was screwing up because I could barely keep my eyes open in class, I was also failing the one thing that I could usually do right – make people feel better when they were down. I’m not sure what was worse, Scott and Jean self-destructing or my inability to face it, let alone do anything.

* * *  
***Bobby***  
It was the looks that told the story, really. Scott didn’t look at her like he used to. The lines on his face have gone horizontal above and below the visor, rather than radiating outward from the corners of his red goggled eyes. He looked at her only for a few seconds at a time, then looked away, usually downward like he was embarrassed. She just appeared tired and a little sad when she thought no one was looking. The dark circles had started to betray her after a while.

It didn’t surprise me when I found Scott in the kitchen alone late one Thursday night.

It was very late, maybe 03:00, and I had just gotten Nicholas back to bed after one of his nightmares. Flora, the lady that they had hired a couple of weeks ago, had tried to get Nicholas to come to her so I could sleep. But she was new and he would have none of it. Though I liked the little fellow, I hoped that Nightwalker could take over soon so I could at least attempt to pass my classes.

I had been up long enough that I was hungry again – no big surprise there. I remembered the chocolate cake that was left over from dinner, so I headed down to the kitchen. Barefoot and clad only in a pair of blue and green flannel pajama bottoms and an old Marvin the Martian T-shirt, I quietly trudged down the hall, down the stairs, crossed the study hall, and ducked across one of the main hallways to the backdoor of the kitchen.

The fact that the light was on broke me out of my hazy stupor, the slight potential for gathering blackmail material sharpened my brain just a bit. I hesitated to listen before I touched the door, but I could only hear an occasional soft sound. I quietly turned the knob and stepped into the dark, short hallway that opened out into the kitchen. I stayed in the shadows, thinking that I might be able to catch John sneaking a couple of beers or something. I peered around the corner, and what I saw brought me up short.

Scott Summers was sitting alone on a stool at the far end of the stainless steel counter near the refrigerator Anna’s mom kept it stocked with food for after dinner meals. The man that I thought of as a big brother was hunched over the end of the table, loafered feet caught up in the rungs of the stool, back arched uncomfortably, elbows on the silvery gray tabletop and face cradled in his hands. His clothes were rumpled – his khaki chinos were wrinkled and his pale pink Oxford was partially untucked, sleeves haphazardly turned up – and his normally perfect dark brown hair was disheveled. It was the same outfit that he had had on at dinner, which had been in much better shape then. There was a full glass of milk on the counter in front of him, but it looked like it hadn’t been touched. I waited for a moment, knowing that Scott was thinking, and I’d just wait until he didn’t look so… vulnerable before I went in.

The evening was silent outside, and the only real noise in the kitchen was the whirring of the fans on the freezers. I heard the sounds then, short faint gasps, and watched as our Fearless Leader’s frame quivered with nearly silent sobs.

I froze, no pun intended. I didn’t know what to do. My heart was wrenching with sympathy, and part of me wanted to go over and hug him. The other part simply wanted to run and forget that I had ever seen him sitting there. I have never been able to stand seeing anyone in pain, especially since mom died, and my first reaction has always been to try and make everything better. The fact that I knew it wouldn’t work this time held me back. It made me feel small.

Maybe it was that I hadn’t ever seen him cry. Hell, it was a rare thing for him to show anyone that he was upset - the recent cracks in his ‘Cyclops’ persona were the rare exception. Maybe I hesitated because it was 03:00 and he had obviously sought out some privacy far from the dormitory wing. He was private like that, and I knew what it was like to try and hide a part of yourself.

The more I thought about it, the more I knew that I should just turn around and sneak back out before he discovered that I was there. He was obviously upset, but he didn’t seem to be in a dangerous state.

/It’s OK to be upset, and it’s OK to let it out./ I repeated it several times to myself. Jean had taught me this the first week that I came here, the same Jean I’d bet was upstairs tossing and turning, as wide awake as I am.

I really didn’t want to add to his problems by embarrassing him. After nearly four years, I knew that he didn’t like to show his emotions very much - well not his private ones anyway. I could respect that.

As I turned and snuck back out to the hallway, I decided that I would try and do what I could to let him know that he had support, from me anyway. Just not now – I’d find him in the morning and ask him to go do something. Maybe play basketball. He liked to play basketball with us. We could joke around, and I could get him to laugh. After all, that _was_ one of the few things I could do right.

I trudged back up to bed, stomach rumbling, with not much hope for sleep.

* * *  
***Bobby***  
It was late, probably after 20:00, and it was fully dark outside except for the pale sliver of the new moon. It was just under two weeks until Halloween. Rogue had fallen asleep early, but had awakened screaming in terror about an hour ago. I had heard the screams. Dr. Gray had gone to her almost immediately, but after a few minutes, she had called out to my mind as asked me to come to Rogue’s room. I sighed, doubting that I’d be able to stay awake long enough to finish my physics homework. Thank god Professor Xavier had offered me a single room at the end of last school year.

Normally Rogue roomed with Kitty and Jubes, but after absorbing both Magneto and Wolverine’s memories so close together during the Liberty Incident, she had kind of lost it – wigged out. She was bad for the first couple of days, and then they gave her a room to herself - the one just above mine. After Jean and Professor Xavier had gotten her mentally clamed down, she immediately asked to see me. I was happy and flattered, still am really, especially considering that she could be really mad at me for convincing her to runaway, even if it was Mystique using my face. We had walked in the garden and talked. She was very strange, sometimes sounding like herself, but other times echoing Logan or a smooth, confident, cultured man that I assumed was Magneto. She had needed some space, and she really wanted to be sure that I knew she wasn’t mad at me. She held my hand in her smaller gloved one, and for the most part we just talked quietly. She held my hand fiercely, I remembered, and the fact that she needed me brought unshed tears to my eyes.

I’ve been there for her ever since.

It had taken her several weeks before she stopped taking on the characteristics of one or the other man, sometimes adopting a superior air and staring strangely at the professor, and at other times growling and acting like the semi-savage that was the fuzzball. The professor, with Dr. Gray helping, had worked with her, doing something I didn’t understand. Rogue called it mental balancing. The memories faded over time, so now all she had left were the nightmares, bad ones, but they were fading over time as well. The one tonight must have been a doozy.

So without reservation, I ran down the hall, up the stairs, and knocked before entering the open doorway of her room. Rogue was flushed and wide eyed from the nightmare. I recognized the look, though which man’s horror she had relived wasn’t apparent. Probably Magneto’s since I didn’t heard any growling.

I took her hand, and asked her if she wanted to go for a walk. She nodded, still wild-eyed, and took my hand. I loved that. This was something I could do right.

We walked for about an hour, until we were cold from the late fall air. I got her to laugh, and she was back to normal when I dropped her off. She looked at me gratefully, and I couldn’t help but grin at the way that made me feel. She shyly closed the door, and I wandered back to the stairs.

I felt restless as I loped down the stairs, probably from being so overtired, so I decided a little TV might help me unwind.

The TV room was empty, so I plopped down on the couch and flipped to the tail end of the news, praying that someone interesting was going to be on the Tonight Show. I dazed for a few minutes, TV turned low, when I heard sounds from out front.

A vehicle pulled up in the portico of the Hall, and being, well, nosy, I snuck over to the doorway, hoping to catch a tipsy staff member coming home, or a late night rendezvous perhaps. You have to have source material to kid someone, after all.

Quiet footsteps approached from down the hall, traveling quickly toward the door. Jean. She looked expectantly at the door.

Dr. Jean Gray, also known as Redstar, Red, Jean, or Jeannie depending on who you were, was like the resident house mom, er.. house big sister. I ducked the expected telekinetic swat involuntarily, pulling back in the shadow of the doorway, hoping she didn’t hear that. She was the one that most people, including me, went to when we had problems. Scott did a lot of the guy stuff, but Jean was a lot easier to talk to. In fact, sometimes you didn’t even have to talk. She just looked at you with this knowing look. It was nice sometimes.

I wondered whom she went to with her problems, because I didn’t think it had been Scott lately.

After a few seconds, she opened the door and stepped just outside into the shadows where I couldn’t see. She didn’t turn on the porch lights. Strange.

I listened closely, but couldn’t hear much. Jean sounded happy, a deep voice responding could be heard. I could just make out a very large shape beyond Jean, and I watched as she threw her arms around the figure. They embraced for a few moments, and then she stood close. After they talked in low voices for a minute or two, she turned back to the door.

I had to pull back to avoid being seen. I didn’t want to get caught spying. Plus I really wasn’t supposed to be down in the TV room this late on a weeknight.

My mind raced a bit as I listened to them come through the door.

“Well, I’m so glad you’re here. I missed you,” he heard Jean say excitedly. I hadn’t heard her get excited in a good way since before Logan had left.

The footsteps continued, passing the door to the TV room and down the hall toward the dormitory wing.

“I have missed you as well,” a very deep, resonant voice formally intoned, affection evident.

My mouth dropped open, and I flushed. Late night male visitors being escorted toward the bedrooms by a maybe single, probably attached woman, was scandalous. Maybe this is why Scott was so upset.

I couldn’t resist looking, so I peeped around the corner.

Jean had her arm draped around the waist of a very big man. They were speaking together in low voices as she guided him around the corner. I couldn’t make out much of the man or his face, as he was wearing a tan trench coat and a wide brimmed hat that was pulled down low like the secret agents in the movies. The most significant thing was that the man was huge. He stood maybe 6’1”, with simply immense shoulders, like a linebacker with pads on.

Then, just as they turned the corner, I noticed the man was carrying a briefcase in his right hand. The briefcase wasn’t significant, but the hand was. Giant. Furry.

Blue.

* * *  
***John***  
John was in the library studying when he heard someone come in.

Having escaped to the little table in the back corner of the library for some peace and quiet, he didn’t dare make a sound to let on that he was there. The girls were driving him nuts about helping them with their history papers, and he just needed some space to figure out his frigging physics homework He buried his left hand in his shaggy orange-blond hair and started working on the next problem.

He had heard the scrape of a chair on tile, then nothing. He quietly continued his calculations, blocking out the fact that there was someone else on the other side of the stacks.

After ten minutes so, John had forgotten about the other person and was progressing through the chapter exercises nicely when the door opened again.

“Scott, we need to talk,” Dr. Gray said.

Silence.

“Seriously, you just can’t keep…” Her voice dropped off precipitously.

Silence.

“When you’re ready, come find me.”

Her final comment was very quiet, with a stillness that made his heart drop. The door opened and shut, and the silence returned.

He didn’t dare make any noise.

* * *  
***Bobby***  
A few days later, John had called Bobby over to the window.

From their window in the biology room, they could see a big moving truck had arrived and had pulled up to the breezeway door near the garage.

“I wonder whom that’s for,” John wondered aloud, absently tugging on his pooka shell necklace and trying to lean out further to see who was unloading the truck.

Bobby had his suspicions, but he didn’t make them known. He hadn’t told anyone about the big blue man that had arrived two nights ago because he wasn’t sure if it would make things more difficult for Scott.

But the truck wasn’t pulling up to the staff wing, it was pulling up to the end of the building where the big laboratories were located, and that made him wonder.

Was the big blue man a new teacher? Nobody had mentioned that they were getting a new instructor.

Was he involved with Jean? Initially I thought yes, but maybe he was just a friend. After all, I didn’t see them do anything but hug. That, and I didn’t think Jean could be that cruel.

He watched as some men opened the back of the truck, revealing floor to ceiling boxes inside.

/That’s a lot of boxes./

Nobody else had seen the big blue man since the night he had arrived. I wondered what was going on. The more I thought about it, the more I knew the equipment and the blue man had to be connected. There is a mystery here, and I think it just might be the thing to take my mind off everything else that was going on.

/Well, if the boxes belong to the blue guy, he’ll have to come down and unpack them. Perfect time to catch a better look./

* * *  
***Bobby***  
After class, I made up some lame excuse and ducked out of the usual hour of cartoon time with the rest of the kids. Fortunately, John had an appointment with Professor Xavier after class, so he wouldn’t be tagging along. Quickly, I ran down toward the dining room so that I could see where the boxes were being moved.

Some of the large white boxes were being stacked in the first room inside the garage breezeway doors in a room generically marked as ‘Laboratory’. I hadn’t been in there before, but the top of the door was glass, and it looked a lot like the biology lab upstairs. The rest of the boxes were being loaded onto the elevator and being taken down one floor to who knows where. There was no sign of the blue guy and the movers pretty much ignored me, so I looked closer. All of the boxes being left upstairs were coded yellow, the ones that went downstairs were red, and all of them were neatly labeled. Between movers, I got close enough to read a couple of labels - ‘electrophoresis unit’, ‘DNA sequencer’ , ‘cryostat’. I recognized some of the terms from my Advanced Biology class. I laughed at myself, because I figured this would be the only thing I had ever used from the entire semester.

I had an hour until dinner, so I tucked myself away behind one of the bigger plants that sat near the atrium window, across from the dining hall doors. I wanted to have an unobstructed view of the lab in case Dr. Blue came down. I sat there reading about the history of the Ottoman Empire for Ms. Munroe until dinner. He hadn’t showed.

He didn’t appear at dinner either. John looked at my frown quizzically and I waved him off. I was usually up for co-conspirators, but for some reason, doing it by myself just felt right. I decided to go downstairs and check out the place after dinner.

It was well after dark when I managed to drag myself away from the others. I got waylaid into going over the biology notes from earlier in the day with John, who had been too freaked about having to meet with the Professor to pay attention. It turned out he just needed to sign some paperwork, but I guessed that Xavier had let him hang all afternoon on purpose. It seemed like the both of us were on the wrong side of a reprimand a little too often. Have to keep life interesting after all.

Eschewing the subtle approach, I went back down to the lab and peered in. Nothing. Not a box had been moved.

I sighed, went across the hall and hit the regular elevator button. Right next to it was another elevator, designed to appear like a regular wall. The public stairs and elevators would take me down to the basement level, but I suspected that Blue was on one of the restricted levels – X-Men only - and I didn’t have the passcode to get down there.

The elevator took me down and as the doors opened, all I saw under the dim, after-hours lighting were boxes stacked up and down the halls next to the lab. I looked around and spotted a few open boxes, tape hanging, and some of those neat dissolvable packing peanuts that smelled like Corn Pops scattered on the floor.

/Bingo!/ I grinned.

I snuck out of the elevator and, spying no one, I crept down the hall to get a look in the lab. The lab on this floor was in the exact same place, so I knew where to look. I felt an increasing flutter of excitement in my stomach. A big blue guy had to be interesting, right?

The door to the lab was partially open and the lights were off, but I could see from the glow of the monitors that a couple of computers had been set up and were running. I looked carefully, and saw no one in the darkened lab, heard only the faint whirr of the new refrigerators.

As happened all too often, my curiosity got the best of me. The door was open and I had to have a look. On cat feet, I entered the lab, turning a bit so as not to disturb the angle of the partially-opened door. I looked around a bit, noting that not much had been unpacked yet out in the lab, but I could see more open boxes back near the office door. I could make out a soft glow reflecting on the partially open door.

I knew that I shouldn’t be doing this, but I couldn’t resist. I moved to the office as quietly as I could. Stopping just outside the doorway, I leaned through. I had to look around a filing cabinet to directly see the computer. The room was quite dark, and no one was at the desk.

I snorted in disappointment and started to turn back when I saw giant fangs appear out of the darkness just inches from my face. My brain stuttered as I realized that whatever it was, it wasn’t standing - the giant mass was _hanging from the ceiling_.

Teeth. Lots of big white, teeth. Bright blue and white eyes opened below. Long whiskers.

“Snnakta…” the creature exhaled softly, blowing my hair back, as it came to life.

I froze for a moment, just a moment, then did the only thing I could think to do.

I screamed like a little girl.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…”

The creatures’ eyes widened in what I would later recall as shock, but all I saw at the time was the great big mouth open with a loud, deep, “Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…,” that held a definite edge of surprise.

My air ran out and I drew another breath. Still couldn’t move, couldn’t take my eyes from the big red tongue between the double row of big white teeth, so I did what came naturally.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…”

The big dark thing stopped screaming before my second breath ran out, and I watched with amazement as the big dark mass detached itself from the ceiling and landed softly on the floor in from of me, turning upright as he came down. My mouth and eyeballs were the only things that seemed to work until he straightened up to full height. The shock of the sheer size of the dark figure snapped me out of my paralysis, and as my second breath ran out, I turned and fled from the lab as fast as I could move.

* * *  
***Bobby***  
I had almost made it back to my room, when Jean thoughts reached out to me, apparently sensing my panic.

*Bobby, what’s wrong?*

Still not coherent, I mentally sputtered, *Lab… blue… teeth… monster…*

I noted with an odd detachment that my real tongue still wasn’t working.

Her mental laughter physically stopped me cold on the stairs.

/Oh, God…/

*Bobby did you run into Hank?* Amusement colored her thoughts.

/Oh, God…/

*Dr. Henry McCoy. Biochemist. Big, blue guy. Ring a bell?*

/Oh, God…/

*Henry is an old friend, one of the first X-Men. He left just before you arrived to work for Charles at Xanthon Biomedical. He’s back to work here because it’s becoming more dangerous for those of us that can’t hide our mutations. He one of the nicest people I’ve ever met. And one of the smartest.*

/Oh, God…/

*You didn’t do anything to hurt his feelings, did you?* She knew. Now I know.

/Oh, God…/

*He likes sweets, Bobby. Snack foods are good.* She paused, hint of concern. *Apologize soon.*

/Oh, my God…/

* * *  
I knew that I had royally screwed up.

First I freaked out, then I got it together, then I freaked out again.

/I can’t believe I’m that stupid!/

From Jean’s tone, I could tell Dr. McCoy must be a little sensitive about his appearance. I groaned as I thought about it. The trench coat. The hat. Not coming to meals. Not being on the student floors during classes.

/Damn, damn, damn!/

Jean had said that he was smart and nice, so I figured the direct approach would work – apologize and bribe. Hey, it works for me.

Forgetting my homework and just about everything else, I got cleaned up and planned my coma-inducing sugar enriched mea culpa.

* * *  
***Bobby***  
About a half-hour later, I made it back down to the basement hallway with a big duffel bag I had collected from the kitchen and from my own private stash of goodies. I shouldered the bag, thinking it was a necessary evil to escape notice – the girls had already stopped me, and I got away from them successfully by muttering something about laundry. Honestly, I didn’t want them to know about Dr. McCoy yet, and more importantly, that I screwed up yet again and probably upset him. Jubilee, in particular, wouldn’t let me live the latter part down for a long, _long_ time. Plus, I didn’t want to admit to screaming like a little girl. I’d hear about _that_ for the rest of my life.

Since I didn’t know what Dr. McCoy liked as far as munchies went, I went hog wild, packing every sweet thing I could find, including some of my special favorites – dark chocolate Toblerone from Germany, Aero bars from Canada, Smarties from Great Britain, and the ever elusive Charleston Chew from way down south - the rare strawberry kind, rather than the more common chocolate.

Hey, I know my candy, alright?

Jean had verified that Dr. McCoy was still in the lab, so with my bag filled like Santa on a mission, I stood in the hallway and knocked on the still partially open basement lab door. The lights were on this time.

No answer. I knocked again, louder this time.

“Come in,” a deep voice called out after a few minutes.

Must still be in the office, I thought, seeing no one in the main section of the lab. I ambled to the back, careful not to knock anything with the bag. No one came out to meet me, so I stopped in the doorway, glancing at the reflection in the glass to see if Blue was in there.

/Blue./ The word rolled around my brain, seeming a fitting nickname, especially for a person that I haven’t even really met yet. I grinned at myself, plotting one-liners already.

The sight of the reflection of a big, dark shape in the window brought me back. I set my bag down on the floor outside the doorway, took a deep breath, and lightly knocked on the door as I stepped around the filing cabinet.

The figure at the computer turned, swiveling in his chair, to face me. Linebacker. Blue. Lab coat. Tiny glasses. My brain had stuttered again, but this time not in fear - incongruity.

It must have taken longer for my brain to process than I thought, because my ears suddenly registered his greeting.

“Hello, young man. Welcome to my research laboratory. ”

My mouth dropped. His voice was deep, but clear and pleasant. Gentle, almost. Very kind human eyes peered though tiny rectangular-lensed glasses, a keen intelligence evident. A gentle, well mannered man was reveled within a body that looked anything but.

“I’m Henry McCoy,” he extended a giant blue furred hand, “but my friends call me Hank.”

“H-hello…,” was all I could stammer, my mild surprise evident.

The almost-concealed wince sobered my mind. I automatically reached out to shake his proffered hand. It gave me a moment to look at him again and gather my thoughts.

Even sitting, Hank was tall. He was amazingly broad shouldered and had a deep, powerful chest. His arms seemed rather long, and his hands were big, warm, and fuzzy soft, with extended digits tipped in conical black claws. His handshake was strong, but very gentle.

Looking down, I saw that Hank was wearing black dress pants under his lab coat. He wasn’t wearing shoes or socks, but immense leather loafers lay on the floor beside his chair. His feet resembled his hands and seemed just as large. His lab coat was worn over a crisp white button-down Oxford open at the throat. Everywhere I could see, with the exception of his lips, was covered in blue-black fur.

“M-my name is Bobby Drake, pleased to meet you.” I shook his hand firmly and released it.

“Is Bobby short for Robert?” he asked.

Embarrassed by not introducing myself with my childhood nickname, I looked away for a second, cheeks coloring.

/Great job Drake. After screaming like a little girl, he’s gonna think you’re a 12 year old dufus./

“Yeah,” I confessed, looking back up and meeting his eyes. His eyes were the most human things about his face, I noticed. He had a thick neck and a wide face. Nice gentle eyes well spaced across a long wide nose that ended in almost cat-like nares. He had a wide chin, a strong jaw-line, and good, sharp cheekbones. Elongated ears, again cat-like, framed his face, but not strangely so. Thin lips surrounded a wide mouth filled with white teeth and elongated incisors. His dark blue fur looked like it had a black undercoat, and the skin of his lips and around his eyes was also black. He had a very feline face – kind of handsome actually.

I found him amusing; this giant blue man with the obviously custom white lab coat, the tiny granny glasses, and the gentle hands and voice. I couldn’t help but smile at him.

As I watched, tension lines at the corners of his eyes that I hadn’t noticed earlier released, smoothing his countenance. He had been worried about my reaction. After my performance earlier, I felt about three inches tall. Maybe two.

“About earlier,” I started, embarrassment coloring my voice. “I…”

“No, no,” he cut me off gently, as I looked up from contemplating my shoes. I raised an eyebrow. “You could not have known that I was here. Jean thought it best to give me a brief period to acclimate to my new environment and fully unpack before she introduced me to anyone.”

He paused, as if considering whether to continue. “Really, I think she just wanted some time to prepare everyone for my arrival.”

He had said that last part a little too quietly. It was plain that he was uncomfortable with the reactions that he had gotten from people. I’m sure I hadn’t helped.

Hank drifted a bit, looking glum. That was something I could fix.

I took a big step forward, coming up right beside him and turned to lean against his desk. I was just inside his personal space, and the intrusion caught his attention back from wherever he had gone.

“Hank,” I started. “I can call you Hank, right? After all, we’ve already screamed at each other,” I joked.

That comment earned me a toothy smile and a faint nod, the shadows slowly receded from his eyes.

“I want to apologize. I should have known better than to sneak down here looking for you in the dark…”

“Wait, Robert. The fact that you were looking for me implies that you knew that I was here.”

Caught me. Better fess up. “Yeah. I saw you come in the other night and I was curious. I mean how often do you see a trench coat that big?” I teased.

He looked a bit startled, but seeing the obvious twinkle in my eye, he relaxed and chuckled.

“Yeah, I knew you were, Blue…”

Hank’s eyebrow shot up at my chosen nickname.

I hurriedly asked, “You don’t mind me calling you that do you? I saw you come in, and I didn’t know your name, so I just thought of you as Blue.”

Hank looked a little dubious. “But, how…,” he began.

“Briefcase. No gloves.”

He nodded sagely, still a little sad.

“Besides, blue’s my favorite color,” I gently teased, not being above adding a winsome look.

I was rewarded with a lopsided, toothy grin.

“I saw the boxes arrive, so I figured that they must have been yours,” I explained, continuing my description of my spy game. I neglected to tell him that I thought he might have been visiting Jean in the evening.

“So I snuck down when I could get away and followed the boxes …”

“And you… startled me while I was thinking.”

In hindsight, it was pretty funny. I cracked up.

“Thinking?” I sputtered, “While hanging from the ceiling?”

“You see, Robert, when standing or sitting upright for long periods of time, blood tends to pool in your lower extremities…”

I did my best to keep a straight face, but I was failing miserably.

“…Anatomical inversion eliminated the pooling and increases the blood flow to the brain, thereby…”

At the last bit, my control snapped, and I roared with laughter.

Hank stopped his explanation and looked a bit embarrassed, coloring a bit purple. My laughter must have been infections, however, because a grin started to pull upward at his lips as I watched. It made me laugh even harder, and he ended up laughing along with me.

“Our earlier encounter in the office was amusing, was it not?” he admitted as our laughter eased.

“How about we make a deal – I won’t mention the screaming part if you won’t. I’m not sure the others would be impressed,” I asked playfully and stuck out my hand.

“Deal,” he told me, with a sudden solemn dignity belied by a wink. He had finally fully relaxed.

“Oh!” I exclaimed, suddenly remembering the bag. “I forgot something.”

I took a couple of steps and dragged the bag back into the office.

“Welcome to mutant high,” I proclaimed as I opened the bag and dumped most of the contents on the floor.

“Twinkies!” he exclaimed excitedly, grabbing the box from among the other snacks. “My favorite!”

* * *  
***Jubilee***  
Jubilee had just finished practicing shooting pool. The last time she played with the boys she had gotten well and truly whomped, and she hated that. It just wasn’t her style, and style was important. So for the last few days, she had been sneaking downstairs to sharpen her skills.

She had just put everything back where she found it when she heard voices from the hallway.

“Jean, come on…,” she heard Mr. Summers say. His voice sounded strange. Heels clicked on the marble floor, then quietly thudded onto the stairs. A second set of heavy footsteps followed behind.

“Jean, please. Just stop.”

Jubilee quietly ducked back against the wall near the doorway, startled. Mr. Summers sounded almost… hysterical.

“Scott, you know this isn’t going to help.” Dr. Gray was speaking soft and low, but an edge of pain was evident in her voice.

“Jean, I-I can’t… I’m sorry…please!,” he stammered, begging her. Jubilee could hear the anguish in his tone. She knew there would be tears in his eyes, and her own eyes welled in sympathy.

“Doesn’t the fact that you feel you _can’t_ make you realize you have to?” she whispered in a voice so low that if it weren’t for the acoustics of the main hall, Jubilee would have had no hope of hearing them.

She listened as he made a sound somewhere between as gasp and a choke. Tears came unbidden to her eyes, and slid down her face.

“I’m sorry,” the older woman said in a quiet, firm voice thick with emotion.

Jubilee heard her footsteps as they climbed the stairway. She heard the thud of a man falling to his knees, then a quiet sobbing.

She had never seem him upset before, let alone cry. It just wasn’t his style. She stayed silent in the game room so as not to embarrass him, silently weeping in sympathy.

* * *  
***Bobby***  
Another night of precious little sleep. I could barely function.

The alarm went off at 07:00, and I had to hit it four or five times before I had become fully conscious. Only then did I realize that I was still sitting up in bed with a certain blond 8-year old curled up beside me.

It had been another rough night. I was up very late finishing his history essay and studying for my physics test. My brain wasn’t working well, and I just hadn’t been able to get through the work like I normally could. Also, my control was slipping, making my ink pens pop as they froze. Not only was that annoying, but made a big mess. Then the nightmares started, and from the growling and screaming just one floor up, I could tell that my hopefully-girlfriend was having Logan’s dark dreams. It must have been bad, because she hadn’t wanted to see me, so I just tried in vain to ignore the sounds of her pain. The sound must have traveled somehow and triggered Nicholas’ dreams, because just as Rogue was quieting down, Nightwalker had brought Nicholas to me. Tired beyond sleep at that point, I held him and quieted him with careful words until he fell asleep again. I remember looking at my clock - 03:30. I must have dozed off sometime after that.

I had begun to drift again as the sound of passing feet in the hall brought reality crashing back. I literally jumped up when I remembered that I had a mutant power training at 08:00 with Scott. I got Nicholas on his way back to his room, and ran to the shower. With a groan, I realized there would be no breakfast for me today.

I skidded to a halt just inside the door of the danger room, my hair still damp. It was 08:02, and Fearless Leader was already tight-lipped and tapping his foot. Inwardly, I groaned. /This was _so_ not the way I wanted to start the day./

***  
By 13:55, and I was sitting outside the workout room waiting for Scott to arrive for hand-to-hand training. I was a few minutes early and none of the other older students had arrived yet. Exhausted, I leaned back against the wall, letting my head sag forward. I was so tired, and my day had been world-class bad. Not only was I late to my morning training, but I consistently screwed up the entire time. It hadn’t helped that Scott started in a foul mood that got exponentially worse as the lesson went on. I couldn’t focus. I kept either missing robotic attacks, tripping the fail safes, or I’d freeze the bloody things too hard, and the hydraulics popped. Scott wouldn’t even look at me when I was done. After that, I promptly forgot every last thing I knew about physics and miserably failed my test. I fell asleep in World History and caught flak from Ms. Munroe. I was starving by the time I got to lunch and I wolfed my food down, which I regretted immediately afterward. Mechanics class went pretty well, as it was hands on and pretty easy. Now I was waiting.

I slid down the wall to sit on the floor, pulling my knees in and resting my head on them. I closed my eyes for just a second, and the next thing I heard was Scott shouting.

Startled, I jumped up, noticing that everyone had assembled and was standing around, watching me. Scott looked hard in my direction, mouth pursed in disapproval. I felt a bit woozy, and he was starting to make me mad. After all, I was the one up all night with Rogue and Nicholas. He was _supposed_ to be the team leader, for God’s sake.

I was angry and a little dizzy, and my mind just wasn’t on jujitsu. One second I was sparring with John, the next he was on the ground with a yelp. I was honestly surprised because I didn’t even recall what I had done. Scott was there in a flash, before I could even reach out to my closest friend. I tried to help, but Scott barked at me to back off. John had gone down hard on his ankle, so Scott had Kitty help him get to the med lab. As they left, I shot an apologetic look at John. Catching my look, he waved it off, shooting me a smile that told me all was forgiven.

Cyclops was another matter. He was staring at the floor turning red in the face. After John was out of earshot, his nearly unshakable control gave way and he started on me.

“What in the hell is going on with you?” he shouted. The other students, shocked, took that as a sign and, thankfully, withdrew from the gym.

I’m not sure whether it was his tone that reminded me of my father, or the fact that no one had raised their voice to me like that since I was rescued and brought here. Maybe it was that I was so tired. But whatever it was, it sparked fire in my normally glacial belly. It built with startling rapidity as Scott continued.

“You just aren’t paying attention. You broke three robots this morning, Ororo tells me that you weren’t paying attention in class, and now your carelessness caused an injury. You need to be more responsible…”

That was it! The fire in my belly blew up through my brain, and I saw red. If I hadn’t been aware of the rapidly dropping room temperature, I’d have sworn that fire would have shot from my eyes.

“Responsibility? Responsibility!? Why don’t we talk about _your_ responsibility? Where have you been while Rogue’s been up half the night? She tells me that you haven’t been around in weeks. And were you aware that Nicholas has spent half the nights this week in my room because he’s having nightmares again?”

Scott stopped dead in his tracks, his breath visible in the rapidly chilling room.

“And what in the hell have _you_ done, Scott? Something is going on… the kids are freaked. You haven’t been around lately, and Jean looks like she’s about to burst into tears half the time…”

My rant started with loud, furious outrage but ended in a quiet, plaintive tone. The thing that really made me stop was the look on his face. His look had fallen from anger to shock, then to a guilty sorrow. He gulped once, then looked down, the tension draining from him.

After what I said finally sunk in, I was shocked at my behavior. It was so strong, and he certainly didn’t deserve all of that. I quickly got seriously upset with myself. With a thought, I warmed the room, relinquishing my unconscious attempt to alter the ambient conditions to my advantage. It was a tactic that Scott had taught me.

I was suddenly ashamed about lashing out at him, he didn’t deserve it, and I didn’t know what to say. My cooler brain knew that I had really hurt him, which I didn’t intend to do. Not knowing what to do next, I ran out of the room leaving Scott staring at the floor in silence.

* * *  
***Kitty***  
Kitty Pryde was just about to knock on Mr. Summers’ door to ask him about the Advanced English poetry assignment when she heard voices, loud voices that could be heard through the heavy oak door. She hesitated a moment before listening.

“No, Scott.” Kitty heard a woman’s voice. /Dr. Gray?/

“I don’t agree. Isn’t there any other way?” Mr. Summers’ voice. Angry.

“No, there isn’t.” Firm. Hint of sadness.

“I don’t want this.” Intense. Controlled anger.

“I know.” Sorrow.

“Dammit, Jean. Don’t you love me anymore?” Softly. Wrenchingly desperate. Pleading.

“Of, course I do. That’s why…” So soft. So very sad.

There was a drawn out pause. Kitty unconsciously held her breath.

“Get out.” His voice was cold, so cold, and so final that Kitty shuddered.

Heeled steps approached the door. Kitty, suddenly realizing that she was in a very bad place, launched herself at the wall and phased through. She listened as the sounds of Dr. Gray’s steps receded and vanished. After a moment, she phased back to the hallway. The big oak door was ajar, and through it she could hear her favorite teacher softly crying, the gasps occasionally punctuated by a fist being slammed on the desk.

* * *  
***Bobby***  
I had sat at Harry’s for several hours, nursing a series of Cokes and hoping the sugar buzz would make me feel better.

After blowing up at Scott, I’d taken one of the hypercycles and fled. I’d needed someplace to think, somewhere where I wasn’t going to be interrupted or ‘accidentally’ overheard by Jean. Harry’s was the closest thing that fit the bill.

Mac had given me the hard eye when I walked in alone in the middle of the afternoon. I’d been coming in with Jean and Scott or Warren for a couple of years now, but I had always been with an adult before. She knew the Professor because she was a mutant too, and she kept an eye out for the Academy students. The bar and pool hall was pretty much the only real hangout on the Six between the Academy and Salem Center.

I gave Mac a nod, and as she watched I took up residence in a booth away from the door. After a minute or two, she came over and slid into the other side of the booth.

“So what’s up?” she asked.

“Rough day,” I told her. She looked at me with sympathy.

“Want a Coke?”

“Yeah.”

She wandered away for a minute, then returned with an icy soda. I didn’t even look up, thinking about how badly I screwed up today. She watched me for about a minute, looking like she wanted to say something, but when I didn’t acknowledge her presence, she went back to the bar, giving me some space.

I sat there the rest of the afternoon. I thought more about my Dad than anyone else, the father that I rarely saw these days even though Professor Xavier had arranged for him to move up to New York after I had fled Lakeview, Ohio. Jean and Warren had actually pulled me from the lake just in the nick of time, from the jagged hole in the ice that I made when my neighbors had chased me out too far. I had accidentally iced up the neighborhood bully, Jason Jameson, because he and his cronies were going to beat up my me and my friend. I hadn’t been concerned for myself, but Matt was a small guy and he was the only friend I had. It turned out that Jason had been OK, but the town had freaked. My dad had always been really strict, and it had gotten worse after mom died. It got to the point where there was only silence or yelling. The whole mutant thing had brought everything to a head and we have barely spoken since the Professor has agreed to take me on at the Mansion, now the Xavier Academy.

I had seen too much of my father in me today – it was like I was channeling the parts that I hated about him. Not that I hated my dad, but I couldn’t live with him. The silences and the shouting were just too much for me to deal with, especially after mom had died. Maybe that’s why I tried so hard to make everyone happy. I had grown good at being the best friend, the class clown, and the guy everyone depended on. Maybe I’d gotten too good. Now, I felt like I was locked into this role that I had invented.

Everything was just so much right now. I rubbed my eyes then my neck, which had stiffened from lack of sleep and the bad jujitsu match. Mac brought me a burger and a fresh Coke, and when I looked up at her in thanks, I saw the concern in her eyes. I waved my hand to let her know that I was OK, and she just nodded sagely and went back to the bar.

I sat and pondered a while, and getting nowhere fast, I noticed I’d been gone a long time. I threw down a few bills to cover my tab plus a nice tip, and nodded to Mac as I left. I kind-of-smiled my thanks and she had just nodded, understanding.

Outside, I stopped and stretched. Knowing that the Professor could hear me this far out, I mentally reached out to him to let him know that I was alright. After assuring him that I was fine, I told him that I was going to take a ride to clear my head, and that I’d be back to the school in an hour or two. He’d sounded concerned, but I was firm. I’d never done that with him before. I think he was surprised, but I was thankful that he didn’t pull rank.

*****  
I’d rode for an hour or so, going up and down the back roads around the Xavier Estate. The cool, fresh air and the beauty of the spring foliage helped clear my head. I still hadn’t decided what I should do when I pulled into the garage.

Entering the building, I passed by the lab, and I immediately thought about Hank. He was a smart guy, and he knew Scott. Best of all, he wasn’t in the middle of the situation, and he didn’t have any preconceived notions about me. Maybe he’d know how best to explain this mess to Cyclops.

When I got down to the main lab, Hank was still working. During our handful of visits, I had come to find out that he was a night owl, and he worked nearly around the clock sometimes. He was still on the computer in his office when I arrived.

“Blue!” I called out.

“Is that you Robert? I’m in my office,” a deep voice replied after a moment. I grinned, forgetting my troubles for a minute. He must be working – he called me Robert.

I walked into the office and plopped down into the open chair. Hank turned from his computer, to look at me, and an eyebrow when up.

“Is everything all right, Bobby?” he asked, concern coloring his voice. “Jean was looking for you earlier this afternoon. She seemed very concerned.”

I groaned. I hadn’t realized that needing a couple hours of to myself would cause them to call out the search party. “I’m OK.”

“You look tired,” he chastised me, but after I wince, his toned changed to concern. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

I had come down for some advice and now that I was here, I wasn’t sure how to ask.

“Bobby, you can talk to me. We are friends, are we not?” Hank said softly, leaning forward slightly to lean on his knees. His bright blue eyes were open and kind.

“Yeah, I guess we are,” I told Hank.

I sighed and leaned back in the chair, closing my eyes. I started to explain, but I felt I had to start at the beginning. I told him about my mom, and dad and how things changed after she died. I told him about Jason and the accident and the mob that had gathered later and chased me out onto the ice. The words just kept coming – the rescue, how the Professor set things up with my dad so I could stay here, and my relationship with Scott, Jean, Ororo, and Warren. I told him how much I liked being at the Academy, and how I did my best to take care of everyone, and how I felt that I was failing everyone the last few months.

Hank had listened carefully, nodding with sympathy and letting me ramble until that point.

“Bobby,” he said gently, interrupting, “Don’t you think that’s a bit much to expect of yourself? You’re only seventeen. When I was your age, my biggest worry was where I was going out on Saturday night.”

I had to admit that he was right, I mean most high school seniors didn’t have to pencil in time for eight-year old orphans, friends with deadly superpowers, and irregular combat training sessions into their school schedule. The observation was helpful, though I wasn’t sure that it would change a whole lot. It made feel a little better, though.

Hank continued, “I’ll talk to Charles about making sure that there are more adults available in the evenings.”

He raised his hand to ward the objection forming on my lips. “I know that you want to be there for your friends. That’s admirable. But it is your primary responsibility to be a student, and you can’t learn if you don’t sleep.”

His tone was firm at the end, and he looked hard at me, waiting for my nod of assent, which I reluctantly gave. I sat for a minute, thinking.

“But, Bobby, what happened today to make you leave?”

I let the question hang in the air, but Hank was a patient man, and I could tell he wasn’t going to let it go. I reluctantly related the incident in the gym.

“I couldn’t believe that I did that to Scott. When he started yelling, I’d just snapped. Scott is nothing like my dad, but it made me feel the same way, except this time I fought back. I yelled at _him_, laying out all his flaws just like my dad did to me. Now I feel horrible because I know what it’s like to be on the receiving end,” I explained, ashamed. “I wasn’t fair.”

“Why wasn’t it fair?” Blue asked.

“Because something bad is going on with Scott and Jean, and he’s upset, and I didn’t know what to do, and nobody is talking…” My comments trailed off, unshed tears welling in my eyes.

I think that’s what had me freaked out the worst – the not knowing what was going on with Scott and Jean. There were just to many silences, too many camouflaged emotions. It was like when mom was sick – no one would tell me anything, but the air had this heaviness of anger and sadness and dread. That’s how it felt to me right now at the Academy, and it was stifling. I loved Scott and Jean, they were the core of my new family. They had been like my big brother and sister, or maybe more like parents at times. Except this time, they were ones I couldn’t handle. Maybe that’s what it made it so tough. I knew that they were going to break up, I felt it. I’m just not sure that I could deal with it.

Hank reached out to wrap and big blue paw around my knee. “It will all work out in the end. I know that Scott and Jean love each other, and they both talk about their ‘kids’ all the time. Sometimes love is complicated, as you are just finding out. Scott and Jean may not end up being a couple. It happens, even to the best of people. It does not mean that they don’t love you. I know that you are special to both of them because they have told me so.”

I think my doubt must have been plain, because Hank paused, considering.

“You know, in a strange way, I knew you before I met you.”

He saw the look of surprise on my face. “You don’t think that they could have forgotten to pass along the tale of Angel stuck in the swimming pool…,” he snorted with laughter, rocking back in his chair.

As upset as I was, I couldn’t help but smile. Warren Worthington the Third, international playboy and gazillionaire, frozen to the waist in the lap pool was a great prank, after all. It must have been the unrepeatable vocabulary pouring out of that well-bred mouth that did the trick for me.

That had been a good day.

After Hank stopped chuckling, he continued. “If I know Scott, he thinks this is entirely his fault and he’s probably off brooding somewhere.”

“But…” I started, but Hank interrupted.

“Just talk to him, Robert.” Hank’s formal tone indicated seriousness, he had discovered. The big man got to his feet and gently rested a big paw on my shoulder. It was comforting.

“Come back tomorrow and tell me how things went. But, you must be off to bed. No arguments. I’ll talk to Jean about keeping your distractions to a minimum tonight.”

I started to object, but Blue simply gathered me out of the chair and was escorting me out of the lab before I realized what was going on.

“Robert. Bed. Now,” he ordered with a toothy grin.

* * *  
***Bobby***  
I didn’t have English the following day, nor did I have a training session with Scott scheduled. I did, however, have to play twenty questions with virtually everyone in the building about my little trip. I’d managed to dodge the more serious inquiries of my persistent comrades, begging a need to catch up on homework. After class, I tried to track Scott down, finally spotting him alone on the basketball court. I wandered over toward the court, still unsure of what to say.

He spotted me as I crossed the road from the main building, but he kept on playing. I stopped at the side of the court and watched him for a minute or two. I noticed that he was really good at making baskets, something I hadn’t noticed when he played with other people. I just thought he wasn’t a very good player, but it suddenly became clear to me that his problem was that he was too timid on the court. Maybe he was afraid that he’d hurt someone if his glasses got bumped. Though many of us had deadly powers and were tougher than average people, we were all kind of fragile in a way, I guess.

“Hey,” Scott called out to me, casually rolling the ball between his hip and wrist.

“Hey,” I said with a nervous smile.

“About yesterday…”he started.

“I’m sorry,” we both said simultaneously.

The ease of his apology caught me by surprise and I paused. It was so uncharacteristic. OK, it was downright strange.

/I must have really upset him./

“No, Bobby, I really have to…” he started to explain.

“How are _you_?” I inquired with concern, interrupting him. He looked genuinely surprised at both the interruption and the question.

He thought a minute, considering a response and looking younger than I remembered him looking in a long time. He quietly confessed, “Not great.”

I walked up to him, just to the edge of his personal space, and looked into his goggled eyes. “Me either,” I told him honestly.

A moment stretched as we simply looked at one another. Things we didn’t really want to voice passed between us.

“You know I’ve got your back,” I told him gruffly.

“And I’ve got yours,” he told me, a small, surprised but genuine, smile coming to his lips.

It was a small thing, that exchange, but it ran deep. Things were forgiven on both sides. I think it reminded both of us that it was OK to let other people help when things get tough. It was an easy thing to forget and a hard thing to do.

On mischievous impulse, I quickly lunged forward, passing him on the left and knocking the basketball from his grip. I took a couple steps, turned dribbling, and stopped a little more than an arm’s length away. He spun, surprised, and I grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

“So, do you want to play?” I offered. We hadn’t played one-on-one together in more than a year, and that was a mistake I wanted to rectify.

Scott grinned back, looking almost happy, and assumed a defensive stance between the basket and me.

* * *  
***Bobby***  
There was only five days to go when I had the idea.

The last couple of months had been rough on us all, and I had been thinking that we could all use a little fun. Halloween had never been a favorite holiday here at the Academy as it struck a little close to home for some of the students. But this year was going to be different – I was going to organize our own little Monster’s Ball. It was time to bring some monsters to light.

Besides, I had the perfect ‘monster’ to honor.

I had my brainstorm in History, so I had to wait until class was over to ask Jubes, Kitty, and John if they were on board. The fact that I was half deaf from the shrieking and that I had two lip-shaped patches of lip  
gloss on my cheeks was a good sign. John just grinned like a fool.

With the girls on board, I felt a little more comfortable approaching the adults. I thought Jean would be the best bet for an ally on the faculty since I knew Halloween was her second favorite holiday after Christmas. Plus, I wanted to see if she thought Hank would go for it.

The girls had blabbed at lunch and got about half of the students excited, so by the time biology was over and I could approach Jean, she already had an idea of what was going on. I waited until everyone had filed out of the classroom before I went up and perched on the edge of her desk. I noticed the poorly suppressed smile as I waited for her to finish packing her briefcase.

“Dr. Gray…” I began.

“Bobby, it’s Jean outside of class, she interrupted, gracing me with a genuine, stunning smile.

“Jean,” I smiled back. I had forgotten how beautiful she actually was – flawless pale skin, flame red hair, sparkling green eyes. I remember thinking that same thought the first time I saw her, back in my old room in the Mansion on my first day here. After that, I hadn’t really thought about it – Scott and Warren mooned over her, and she became like an older sister in my mind. She was a beautiful lady, though, especially when she smiled.

“I have a proposal.”

“A Halloween party?” she teased. News traveled fast around here, especially with the telepaths.

“Well, I was thinking, with Halloween coming up, and things have been a little tense lately…” I began.

“And you thought that everyone ingesting a ludicrous amount of sugar would help things,” she finished, a glint of mischief in her eye.

“I was thinking more along the lines of a costume party in the Mansion ballroom with games and dancing and snacks,” I said firmly, wanting my request to be taken seriously.

“You have a good costume idea already?” Jean guessed.

“Well, not exactly,” I said, being a little evasive. She raised her eyebrow expectantly.

/Damn, telepaths,/ I thought softly, shielding. “I was also thinking that it would be a good opportunity to introduce our new faculty member.”

I held my breath, not sure whether she’d like or hate the idea, or worse, if she thought Hank would be offended by the suggestion. “I thought it would be a great idea to introduce Blue to everyone in costume, so they could get to know him without being as intimidated by his appearance.”

Jean looked like she was a million miles away for a few moments. When her eyes refocused on me, she still looked thoughtful. “I think the party idea is a good one, but you’ll have to ask Hank first about ‘coming out’, so to speak. Let me ask the others if they’ll support the event, and I’ll let you know at dinner.”

Suddenly the twinkle reappeared in her eye, and before I could react, her hand shot out and messed up my hair like she used to do. I just stared at her, teasing, the practiced expression of a wet cat on my face. I managed to hold the expression for about five seconds, just long enough to draw a laugh from her. I couldn’t help but laugh along,

“Thanks,” she said fondly, after the laughter had trickled away.

“See you at dinner,” I told her as I moved toward the door, smoothing my hair back down. I wasn’t quite sure what the thanks was for exactly, but it made me happy nonetheless.

* * *  
***Bobby***  
“Now, hold still, “ I grumbled at the fidgeting man.

“Bobby, I do not believe that you succeeded in convincing me to attend this event,” Hank complained. I was trying to hook the large costume cravat around his neck. “And this costume!”

I had done a bad thing – actually several bad, bad things. First, it had taken an hour of whining and pleading, and a whole box of Twinkies, to convince Hank to attend the party. Second, I had to find a costume for him. I just couldn’t help myself. I had to search all over the country, but I had managed find the perfect costume. Hank was swathed from neck to toe in white and pale peach satin. Jean had agreed to be his escort, and her matching costume had arrived with his. They would be perfect!

I had felt a little bad about Blue’s costume, as it was a little theatrical, but that only lasted until Marie informed me that we were going as Cinderella and Prince Charming. I hadn’t been aware that tights were so chilly, but I thought that not wearing the tights might be even chillier.

The other older students and I had spent most of our free time over the last two days at the Mansion putting up decorations. The Professor had been really supportive, and had ordered food and decorations and paid for all of the costumes. It was a lot of work, but it was fun and exciting, and it seemed to lift everyone’s spirits. I even got Scott to agree to come in costume.

“There,” I said, stepping back to examine my handiwork. Hank looked sharp – well as sharp as one could look in peach satin. “You look great! Your shoes are near the bench over there. Jean said she’d come down here to get you when she was ready.”

“I’m not sure this was a good idea,” Hank said nervously. He’d told me earlier in the week that he hadn’t been out in public since the incident that caused his mutation to accelerate and he’d gotten furry and blue. Most of the reactions that he’d gotten from his colleagues were positive, but he’d had a few negative ones when he went out in public and they had really affected him.

“It will be fine, Hank. I promise.” I smiled my most winning smile, and internally crossing my fingers. The Professor and Jean said that they would look out for him this evening. I sent a little prayer to any of the gods that would listen that the evening would be a success for my new friend.

* * *  
***Bobby***  
The party had started early for the younger kids because they couldn’t stay up as late as the rest of us. Dr. Palmer, Nightwalker, and Mr. and Mrs. Martinez had agreed to run the games and watch after them. That way, the rest of us could finish getting ready after we had helped the young ones get dressed. I just finished strapping on my sword when Rogue knocked on my door. She looked beautiful, just like in the movie, with a pink and white full-length dress, puffed sleeves and long opera gloves, hair pulled up, and a string of pearls around her neck. My back coat with tails, white shirt, and gold sash, over short pantaloons and white tights fit reasonably well and we looked great together. I offered her my arm and a huge smile. We took the elevator down, and followed the long trail of flickering luminaries to the darkened and newly eerie Mansion through the gardens.

The ballroom at the Mansion was a ‘special use only’ place, very traditional European in style, gold leaf and murals and tons of mirrors. The softly lit crystal chandelier had to weigh more than a car. We had brought in chairs and tables and covered them with dark fall colored fabric, added tons of fake battery powered candles, hung spiders and cobwebs, and strewn the corners of the room with colored fall leaves.

Julian had started the music by the time we arrived, and a few of the older kids were there as well. Most of the little ones were already tuckered out, tired from the games or getting sleepy. Most were sitting in chairs, talking quietly or munching on treats as the watched the older people arrive.

We entered the ballroom and crossed to Jubilee, who had decided to continue the classic Disney theme I had started, and dressed as Mulan. Though she usually wore yellow, tonight she wore red, and she looked beautiful. She was so excited! She pulled me down for a kiss on the cheek as soon as I was within arms reach.

“Doesn’t this place look great? Very Martha,” she gushed, and I had to nod. It was pretty good for short notice, I thought.

“It’s perfect. This was a great idea,” Marie told me softly, squeezing my arm gently and granting me one of those award-winning smiles. She started to bop a bit to the infectious music Techno had selected for the evening.

We had gone for some punch and watched as the others arrived, with the kids tittering at each new costume. Kitty had selected Sleeping Beauty, and she came on the arm of John, who had also been coerced into the Prince in tights costume. We looked like bookends with different color sashes.

Akasha, dressed as Princess Jasmine, came in with Anna, who had chosen Pochohontas. I watched with great interest as Akasha immediately noticed Julian behind the mixing table. She blushed furiously and ducked behind Anna as she saw that he’d come as Aladdin.

/Hmmmm,/ I thought, my eyebrow rising unconsciously.

People starting coming quickly, and the girls wanted to dance. Marie nodded toward the dance floor, and I nodded, raising a finger to let her know I’d be along in a minute.

I watched as most of the other kids arrive, Sam as Simba, the triumvirate – Piotr, Neo, and Martin – as three dwarves. Then the staff started arriving. Tinker came as a chimney sweep, with Cherise on his arm as a British nanny. Even Scott and Ororo, as Robin Hood and Rafiki, had arrived. I was getting nervous, and it was annoying that Scott looked better in tights than I did.

I held off for another minute or two hoping they show up so I relax. I watched as Marie pulled Nicholas out on the dance floor and was getting him to shake his groove thing in a bumble-bee costume. I had to chuckle as he got into it, watching Marie wide-eyed and laughing the whole time.

Unexpectedly, the music faded and the sound of a trumpet fanfare – electronically provided, of course – drew my attention back to the doorway. The final couple of the evening stood in the doorway, Hank huge and dapper and Jean looking as beautiful as ever. They were storybook perfect. Julian announced over the audio system, “Our guest of honor, Dr. Henry McCoy and his escort, Dr. Jean Gray.” The room quieted and people stared at the couple. The silence lengthened.

“Beast!” Nicholas shouted, spotting Hank. My heart leapt into my throat as my attention snapped to the blond eight year-old. You could have heard a pin drop.

Then Nicholas started running, but to my surprise, _toward_ Hank.

“And Belle!” he shouted joyfully. He ran over to Hank and wrapped both arms around his knee. Hank’s expression went from apprehensive to dumfounded, and everyone started laughing, the tension broken.

I gulped in relief, thankful, and thought, /That’s my little buddy!/

After a few moments, Jean extracted Nicholas from Hank’s leg and tugged them both toward the refreshments. People watched the giant man intently for a few moments, but then they drifted back to their previous pursuits. A smile spread across my face, and I knew it was going to be there for a while.

I felt a tug on my arm, and Marie pulled me out on the dance floor. It had been a hell of a month and I suddenly felt like flying. I laughed out loud, bumping and grinding, and forgot everything else for just a little while.

* * *  
The rest of the night had gone amazingly well. The little ones were taken to bed just after Hank had arrived, and afterwards, we all danced together for a couple of hours. The teachers allowed us an extra hour or so because we were all having such a good time. John and I had a chance to show off a couple of dance moves that we’d practiced, making the girls squeal – whether in appreciation or amusement I wasn’t sure. Of course, it didn’t really matter because it was fun. Hank was a surprisingly good dancer, and even Scott got into the action. He and Jean never looked at each other the entire night, so I assumed that they were through. The realization had brought me down a bit, but it wasn’t exactly a surprise.

After, Marie and I had walked through the formal gardens under the new moon. Most of the plants had withered in the New England chill, and we didn’t stay out long, but it was beautiful to see the stars nonetheless. We didn’t say much. We just walked hand in hand. When I dropped he in her room, she just smiled at me in a way that was hard to coax out of her. It made me brilliantly happy, and I kissed her gloved hand and said goodnight.

After I’d showered and changed for bed, I was still a little restless. I turned off the light and opened the window, letting in the cool air. I stared out across the rooftops, over the labs, to the lake in the distance, gently glimmering in the moonlight. I sat for a long time, just watching, afraid to do anything that would ruin this feeling. I felt better than I had in months.

The steady glow of a light coming on in the distance pulled my focus back to the building, low and dim from the basement labs. Hank must have gone back to work.

I was so relieved and thankful that the party had worked out and Blue was happy. He certainly deserved it.

Hank had told me that after the accident, he had inadvertently run into a little girl and her mother. She had screamed and called him a monster. He’d fled from the child, shocked and deeply upset. I think that in some way he actually felt like a monster, and I think that was at least part of the reason he left Xanthon Biomedical and came here. Of course, Hank is about as far from a monster as you can get, but I could understand - I think we all feel like an alien creature some days. In Hank’s case, I think that feeling became that shadow in the closet that we don’t want to look acknowledge.

Of course, we all have our own monsters to deal with, those things we fear, the things we don’t want to see but know that are there. I know I have my share.

I had thought that Hank was a monster the first time I saw him in the dark of the lab. I ran away, but I eventually returned to face him. Blue certainly wasn’t what I had thought. Later, when some of my personal monsters had raised their heads, he was the one that helped.

One person’s monster is another person’s beloved beast, I guess.

A Beast draped in peach satin. I had to chuckle at that.

I sat in the dark for a while longer, looking out into the evening. Eventually, the lab went dark, and I assumed Hank went to bed. I was exhausted, but the evening had been really good, and I didn’t want it to end just yet. When I was too tired to stay awake any longer, I leaned up and reached to close the window. Below, I caught a glimpse of the faint glowing red of Scott’s visor. He was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the courtyard, and it looked like he’d been there a while.

I sighed. I guess Scott has his own monsters to deal with. I made a mental note to catch up with him tomorrow. That was the great thing about being here – we don’t have to deal with our monsters alone.


End file.
